Does It Matter?
by ForeverxWeird
Summary: All she left him was a letter before she moved on with her life in the big city. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Kagome stood glancing around their bedroom, looking to see if she had left anything. Satisfied she hadn't, she turned around and walked out the door toward her red 95 Chevy Cavalier and drove off. Her destination two hours away from her friends and family but she would be back one day.

The only thing she left behind was a note to her ex-boyfriend, Inuyasha.

_Does It Matter?_

_Does it matter when you look at me and you see nothing but misery behind the veiled happiness?_

_Does it matter that the only guy I love treats me like shit, even after I defend his actions countless number of times and I still love him?_

_Does it matter that I want to better myself and try to make something out of everything I have gone through?_

_Does it matter that I want to find my other half-sister, Kikyo, because maybe one day I can be a part of her life and a possible match to her or her children?_

_Does it matter that no matter how much pain you put me through I am still standing by your side?_

_Does it matter that I want you to be happy and to have a chance at a normal relationship before you settle for someone like me with so much emotional damage it's crazy?_

_Does it matter that every time I talk about becoming independent you become distant and bitter?_

_Does it matter every time you tell me you think I won't make it that I always want to point out that you moved away and failed and have nothing to show for it other than student loans up the ass, whereas, I stayed in Kyoto and am now a graduate of 2 degrees with minimum student loans?_

_Does it matter that every time you say I can't survive that you don't know everything about me? _

_Does it matter that we BOTH still have to grow up and we can't exactly do that when we are living together? _

_Does it matter that I have told you countless times that I want to marry YOU, and that I WILL come back? _

_Does it matter that after all these years we have been together, all the plans that we have made, they have all been made for the future? As in, AFTER I finish school, I have not finished, I am only taking a break._

_Does it matter that you don't truly have any demons you have to face, yet I have to face them every day and all you say is get over it?_

_Does it matter that I want a fresh start to maybe be happy and all you do is shoot my possible happiness down?_

_Does any of this matter to you like it does to me? The pain I have to bottle up from the constant sibling betrayal, boyfriend attitudes and being suppressed when it comes to reacting certain ways. _

_Does it matter that after all these years I am finally being selfish for once?_

Inuyasha looked at the single page that Kagome had left for him. They had been arguing for months about what she was going to do when she graduated. She had wanted to move and be independent; he just wanted her all to himself.

A lone tear rolled down his stone face as his jaw clenched. She had left him to pursue her dream while he was left living with his parents working at a grocery store as a meat market clerk. When he moved to Tokyo he had left to go to school to be a game designer, but he lacked the drive to go to school.

All he did was play games and that ended him dropping out of college and right back in Kyoto with his family. His life was going to work, play games, and sleep. On the rare occasion he would spend actual time with Kagome, mostly because she was busy working a full time job and being a full time student at the community college.

She was going places and he thought she would always be there to take care of him. But look where that had gotten him, she was already there, starting her life. A fresh start was what she wanted, she met a girl named Sango on this roommate website and they had hit it off.

Of course he was skeptical but she was always saying how amazing this girl was.

Looking back on their relationship he could see how badly he mistreated her. He of course never hit or abused her. He mostly ignored her in favor for his games and his friends and now he was loveless. Three years down the drain.

Kagome said she would come back when she was done searching; she wanted to marry him then. He reread the letter she had left him. He clenched his fist and made a resolve, he would be a better man. When she came back, he would be the man she had hoped he would grow to be.

A day later there was a frame mounted on his wall, he sweated while doing push-ups, looking at that one frame.

Kagome's letter would be his determination and his salvation to a better man.

**AN: So what do you guys think? Sorry this is so short but I just had to get this out here! The letter Kagome left for Inuyasha is an actual letter I wrote for my ex whom this story is dedicated to. Please leave me your comments and reviews. **

**Side note: Ninjamidori and I are working on chapter 2 of Mute Girl so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Technically I am supposed to be writing Mute Girl, but this wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote it. It will probably be as short as the 1st chapter but I promise you will like it.

The car zoomed down the highway, the road seemingly foreign yet familiar at the same time. It had been a few years since she had actually come back and it felt good to be home. The raven haired woman blared the music in her newly installed stereo system to the song 'I'm Coming Home by Dirty Money'.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home._

A flash of light in console alerted the woman to her phone; she turned down the music to where she could talk on the phone.

"Hey Sango, I am in Kyoto now."

"Hey Kagome, that's good to hear. So where are you going first?"

"Rin has been bugging me to come see her so I am going over to her and Shesshomaru's apartment then head over to the hotel. Are you almost ready to head on down with Miroku?"

"Yeah, Miroku just finished putting our bags in the truck. Are you going to go visit Inuyasha?"

"I will eventually, but right now I'm still worrying about me, not me and him. Last I checked he was dating Kikyo."

"You mean Kinky-hoe, once he finds out you are back he will be rushing back to you."

"Maybe, but it will be a bitch to get him back, especially from her."

"Well I know you can do it." There was a slight pause on Sango's end before you heard the tale-tale sound of flesh connecting with flesh then a dial tone was heard.

Kagome just looked at her phone and shook her head, Sango would call back later when she was done beating Miroku for touching her ass for the billionth time. She smiled as she thought of her room-mate and her fiancé. It was 4 years ago that she met Sango on a room-mate website and she left her hometown to better herself.

She left her boyfriend of 3 years to let them both have a chance to grow up and make something of themselves. She left a very depressing note but she hoped it made him think and want to be a better man.

She periodically kept up with his mom but never once spoken with him, it hurt her to even think about him.

Kagome slowly came to a stop in front of the once familiar house; memories slowly came back to her like it was yesterday. This used to be her house for a year and a half when she was trying to get back on her feet. It was time to see Inuyasha's mother, the one who helped her so much when she needed it.

She slowly got out of the car and listened to the sound of nature and took a deep breath, it felt good to be back. Kagome looked around the neighborhood and noticed not much had changed, just the usual neighbors renting out during the summer.

The pathway to the house seemed longer than usual, anticipation filled her lungs. Looking at the doorbell she remembered not to push it, Izy hated that. Kagome slowly raised her balled up fist and knocked. The sounds of 2 familiar dogs barking made her smile, seemed they were still the same as ever.

She waited around a bit because she knew it would take a minute and she was finally rewarded with the sound of the door moving to open. What happened next was unthinkable. The man in front of her couldn't be the same man she left behind, but the sound of his voice reassured her it was.

"Hello Kagome I didn't know you were back."

**AN: Review and tell me what you guys think! Unfortunately things have happened and I won't be updating or writing as usual so please review along with words of encouragement as I get through a difficult time in my life. **

**Ninjamidori will be writing the next chapter or 2 by herself with me giving input on ideas; I can't really concentrate on writing when I have so many other things I have to do. Please bear with me and I will come back full force with chapters that you will love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am sorry this is extremely late but life basically put me through the blender and spit me out incomplete. I'll try to give you a good chapter, sorry if it is short, no muse right now.**

Kagome stood there, looking at Inuyasha, frozen to the spot. She told Sango she was going to see Rin but she wanted to see Inuyasha's mom first.

She had not given anyone any updates on when she would be home, she just decided that it was time to go back home. It was supposed to be a surprise for everyone. But apparently, Inuyasha still had her on radar.

"Um, hi Inuyasha, where's your mom?" Kagome asked while wringing her hands with nervousness.

"Inuyasha, who is at the door?" A voice asked in the background, Kagome slightly calmed her nerves, she knew that voice.

"Kagome mom, she came to see you." Inuyasha turned his head to look at his mother as he slowly opened the door wider to allow Kagome in the familiar house. She was then crowded with the 2 labs she had grown to love in her stay years ago.

"Down Baseball and Brow-nose , I am glad to see you too, now move out of the way." Kagome said as she tried to plow through the dogs and onto the couch.

"Kagome, it is nice to see you again!" Inuyasha's mother exclaimed while trying to get off her bed couch to hug Kagome.

"Nice to see you too Izayoi." Kagome said while hugging the lady she thought of as a second mother.

**Truly am sorry for this people. **


End file.
